Kink
by sjanes
Summary: How can one club change the lives of 6 individuals? Glowing neon signs, leather, satisfaction, and kinky affairs ensue! Some slash, but mostly het pairings, BDSM, and lots of lemons! Also, mostly a B/E fic, but might do outtakes for other couples.
1. Lemonheads & Blow Pops

**This fun and sexy thing has been saved on my computer for months now, and I have finally decided to publish it. At first it was just something fun to get the cogs in my brain going when I was having major writers block for another fic, but now... I just love it so much that I have decided to continue working on it. **

**WARNING: There wil be lots of kinky, sexy, lemony goodness found in the chapters of this fic. Also, it will contain some BDSM, however, it's not a hardcore BDSM fic. **

**There will be slash, there will be spanking, there will be dirty, dirty talking ;) So, read on all you Twipervs! Enjoy the tart! **

**Song Rec (Which can be found on the blog for this fic – link to blog in my profile): Dirty Little Secrets by My Life With the Thrill Kill Kult.**

* * *

><p>"You know you want to," a women's sultry voice drifted from the steps below the glowing neon sign. <em>Kink, <em>it read. Its fluorescent pink light cast a rosy glow in the night over her statuesque body and reflected in the puddles on the rain soaked street.

"Excuse Me?" I glared as I watched her take a final drag from her cigarette and then throw it down, putting it out with her six-inch black patent stiletto heels. She walked down the steps slowly, eyeing me like I was her prey, her next kill.

I should have just kept on walking. I never should have stopped. Damn Alice for making me run out for some late night sweets. I never would have passed this place otherwise.

"I've seen you over there across the street, watching." She began to circle me, so close I could feel her breath on my skin. It sent a shiver down my spine, though oddly, I wasn't sure if I liked or disliked it.

"Relax honey," she laughed, coming full circle to stand in front of me. She backed up a little, popping her hip to the side, and leaned back against the railing along the steps. Her sexual prowess was so effortless. I was jealous. "I've just seen you over there at that café several times. You've always got a book in your hand, but I see you glancing over the top a lot, taking a peak over here. You're curious."

"No I'm not!" I said too quickly. _Damn it._

"Whatever you say." She smiled slyly and turned to walk back up the steps. She turned back around once at the top. "But I know that look. I had it once myself, before I actually took the leap and went inside."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I protested, lowering my head and picking at the frayed ends of my sleeves.

"Oh, but I think you do."

I looked back up at her. She was smiling down at me wickedly, her hand pressed against the door as if about to open it. I sucked in a breath. I'd never been close enough to see the inside before.

"Ha ha, see," she laughed. "You know you want to."

"Want to what?" I asked unevenly. My mouth felt dry as I tried to swallow the knot that had suddenly formed in my throat.

"Want to come inside." At that, she cracked the door open just slightly.

The music that drifted out washed over me like an instant high. My body buzzed from the excitement of the moment. My hands shook and my heart beat rapidly. It was intoxicating. It was also very strange. _What the hell?_ Why was I having such a strong reaction to this place?

"I… I can't," I said, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. I lowered my head again.

Instantly I felt very drab in comparison to this beautiful woman. She stood tall in her heels and her leather bodysuit – her bright red hair, sexy and lush, flowed down into her cleavage. I stood awkward in my tattered jeans and my ratty sweatshirt, and my hair… was stringy and wet from the rain. What was I thinking? The world that existed behind that door wasn't a world that I fit into. While it was often still considered quite taboo and obscene, it was also fascinating and seductive – or at least, I thought it was. But, I wasn't fascinating or seductive. I was plain. I mean, don't get me wrong. I wasn't hugely self-conscious, but I wasn't conceited either. I was just me – plain and simple. Nothing fancy, nothing enchanting… nothing like the people in _there_.

"Whatever you say." She shrugged and then turned to go inside.

I also shrugged and continued on my way, back to the apartment, just as I had been before the alluring neon sign had distracted me – like a moth to a flame.

"But if you ever change your mind…" The woman poked her head back out the door. I stopped and glanced over my shoulder. "Just ask the guy inside for Big Red, that's me." She smiled cheekily and flipped her glossy red hair. "He'll show you where to go. Then I'll take care of ya."

At those last words, she gave me a wink and then quickly disappeared again behind the door.

For the second time this evening she made me shiver, and again, for the second time this evening, I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

**KI ;) NK **

"Gimme, gimme, gimme!" Alice squealed like a child, grabbing for the candy like a drug addict as soon as I walked in the door.

Why had I ever agreed to get a place with her again?

"Muah," she said as she planted a smooch on my cheek. "Luv ya Bells." She smiled and then danced away into the living room with the Lemonheads and Blow Pops.

Oh, because she loves me… that's why. I suppose I loved her too. The damn little pixie was just too hard to resist. We had been best friends since birth, and probably always would be. Nobody who ever came in contact with Mary Alice Brandon could resist her charms. You just couldn't, it was impossible.

"Bella, get your sexy ass in here," she called from the living room.

Oh, was I still standing in the hallway like a stunned, rain soaked idiot? Yeah, she did that to you sometimes. She would come at you so fast you wouldn't know what hit you.

"Are you even gonna share that candy that you just attacked me for?" I asked as I rounded the corner into the living room.

"Look, look! It's Gerard Butler!" she shouted, pointing at the television, not even acknowledging what I just asked. "God, I'd fuck him sideways! Screw Raoul. I want the Phantom! He can make me sing any night of the week… if you know what I mean." She turned and gave me a wink. _Oh, dear god._

"You're absurd," I laughed, plopping down next to her on the couch.

"Oh shut it!" She shoved my shoulder playfully. "I know you've got some kinky desires in that head of yours somewhere."

Kink. What? How did she know?

"Bellaaaa." Alice waved her hands in front of me. "Cloud surfing much?"

"Huh?"

"You totally just zoned out there." She turned towards me on the couch, crossing her legs indian style, and began bouncing up and down. "Oh my god, spill! I knew it! You do totally have kinky hidden desires!"

"What? No!" I rolled my eyes. "You really are ridiculous… and stop saying totally. It's _totally_ annoying." I stuck my tongue out at her, snatched the bag of blow pops from her hands, and stared straight ahead at the television, ignoring her questioning stare.

"Well, the way you are sucking that blow pop says otherwise."

My eyes bulged and I threw the sucker down on the coffee table so fast you'd have thought it burned me.

"You really are twisted! I wasn't sucking it sexually!" I looked at her in horror.

Had I been? Had I been sucking it sexually? _Fuck._ I never should have stopped in front of Kink.

"Oh, you were sooo sucking it sexually. You want it bad." She smiled impishly, and turned back towards the TV. "You want the Phantom's cock so bad."

"Ugh, you're impossible!" I threw up my hands and stormed off into the kitchen.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Was I really that obvious?

"I do not want the Phantom's cock!" I yelled as an afterthought from the kitchen as I flung the refrigerator door open in search of something to dissolve the knot that had been in my throat ever since I talked to… what was her name? Big Red? Yeah, ever since I talked to Big Red outside of Kink.

Ooooh, wine! Perfect!

"Fine then!" Alice shouted back. "So, you don't want _his_ cock specifically, but you want somebody's cock! Anybody's! You're a horny kinky mess, just admit it!"

What the hell? Seriously? Did she know? She couldn't know. Sure maybe I had sat at McCarty's café watching people come and go from Kink a few times. Okay, maybe more than a few times, but still… I had never mentioned my interest in the place to Alice. I had never spoke a word about it to anyone!

I didn't even know why I had suddenly become so fascinated by that world. BDSM. Nobody just randomly wanted to whip or be whipped right? I mean that shit came from built up tension, which caused you to snap, or because of fucked up daddy or mommy issues, right? Or, just any issues in general… right? I didn't have issues, at least, none that I knew of. I mean, I'm not saying I was perfect, but I never thought of myself as the type to wind up with weird sexual fetishes because of some latent personal issues.

I was so confused. I'd admit that I _was_ horny. Hell yeah I was! I hadn't gotten laid since the night I graduated from U-Dub. Damn was that night a huge mistake, but still, it was looking pretty good now – now that I was in a dry spell. Alice, Jake and I had all grown up together, all gone to the University of Washington together, and all graduated together, but what we had never planned was to sleep together! Well, okay, it wasn't like a threesome, but technically we were all in the same bed and all getting laid by different individuals. _I know. _It was completely fucked up. We were completely fucked up. We had rented a hotel room, which we thought had two king size beds. Nope, it only had one. So, when the three of us stumbled back to the room from the hotel bar with three other U-Dub grads that night, we were so plastered that we didn't even care that there was only one bed and we all hopped in willingly.

Like I said… it was a huge mistake. I never slept with people I didn't know, let alone in the same bed as my best friends while they were also sleeping with people they didn't know. It just kind of happened and we all woke up the next morning and stared at each other wide eyed for about three seconds before we kicked out our fellow U-Dub strangers, and never mentioned the incident ever again. That was a year ago ago. 1 year. _1 whole year! _I had not had sex in 12 months!

So, YEAH, I was horny, but I wasn't kinky. Was I? Fuck. I didn't know.

"Bella." Alice startled me as she came into the kitchen while I was pouring myself a glass of wine.

"Want some?" I asked, trying to hide the fact that I was completely freaking out about the fact that she might or might not know about my recent interest in Kink.

"Do you even have to ask?" She quirked her brow at me and hopped up to sit on the counter. "Soo, yes?"

"Yes what, Alice?" I sighed. I knew what she was getting at, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to have this discussion with her. The discussion of my definite horniness and my possible kinkiness, which she may or may not already be aware of.

"You know what." She smiled at me, raising her eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"I haven't a clue," I said as I returned the bottle of wine to the fridge and handed her a glass.

"Oh come on!" she practically whined. "Just admit it." She hoped down from the counter and followed me back into the living room.

Gerard, _The Phantom, _was currently singing "The Music of the Night", Alice's favorite song in the movie.

_Good_. Hopefully she'd get distracted.

"Oh, look, your boyfriend's singing again." I pointed at the TV, hoping she'd take notice of him instead of me.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Christine can have him tonight." She waved her hand at the TV with indifference. "You're more important right now."

Shit.

"Alright, fine. Yes, I'm horny! Are you happy now?" I huffed as I dropped down onto the couch, careful not to spill my wine of course. That would be a sin.

"Hmmm," she hummed, pretending to truly consider my statement. "Yes, I am slightly satisfied, but this conversation isn't over yet."

Damn it.

"What do you want from me Alice?" I downed my glass of wine and set it down a little too forcefully on the coffee table. Thank god for plastic wine glasses. Yeah, we were cheap… well, only with the glasses. It was the wine we forked out the big bucks for.

"I just want you to admit that you have dirty kinky thoughts." She smirked at me and then licked the rim of her glass suggestively. She was being really suggestive tonight. Maybe she was the horny one. Ah, who am I kidding? Alice was always horny. Even when she was getting some, unlike me, she was horny.

"What? Like wanting to fuck hot actors sideways? Like those kind of dirty thoughts?" I asked, gesturing towards the TV.

"Well, yeah, kind of. I mean, I just want to make sure I'm not the only one who has kinky thoughts," she laughed and then shrugged. "I know I voice my sexual fantasies a little more openly than you do, but come on… just because you don't voice em' doesn't mean you don't have em,' right?"

"Wait a minute," I held up my hand, smiling. "Is this about reassuring you that you aren't the only one who has weird kinky sex thoughts? Or is this about you just trying to get me to admit something that I'm hiding?"

"The first one." She nodded. "But, now you wait… are you hiding something?"

"What?" Shit. "No." Did I say that too fast?

"Oh my god! You are totally hiding some dirty sexy kinky sexual fantasy from me aren't you?" She stood up on the couch then and started jumping up and down. "Bella's a freak! Bella's a freak!" she chanted while jumping.

"Alice!" I shouted. "Alice!" I pulled at her shirt to get her to sit back down.

"Okay, okay," she laughed, sitting back down. "Sorry." A huge grin remained plastered on her face however. She so was _not_ sorry!

"Look, if I tell you something you have to promise not to freak out or laugh. Okay?"

"Okay!" she responded way too quickly, wriggling in her seat anxiously.

"Alice!"

"What?"

"No freaking out!"

"Okay"

"Or laughing!"

"Okay," she laughed.

I glared.

"I swear," she said, crossing her heart.

I just rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"Alice!" I shouted again, but then laughed myself. This was so absurd.

"Behaving now," she giggled as she made the motion of zipping her mouth shut. She now sat very still and watched me, staring with those big slate blue eyes.

I sighed and bit my lip. How do you go about telling a person you might possibly be interested in checking out a sex fetish club? I guess there isn't really any right way is there?

"Sooo," I started, my head turned down. This was so embarrassing.

"Bella, come on," Alice pressed, patting my knee. "It's me… it's just me. We've known each other our whole lives. Seriously. There's nothing you can't tell me."

"SoIkindawannagotoKink." I spoke so fast the whole thing just sounded like one big word.

"Kink? What?" she asked, confused. "All I got out of that mess was the word kink. Slow it down please."

"Ugh!" I slapped my hands down and then buried my face in them. "This is so embarrassing," I spoke into my hands.

"What is so embarrassing?" She pulled my hands down. "Come on, turn around and face me. What is so embarrassing?"

I sighed and turned on the couch, crossing my legs under me, just like she was sitting. We faced each other now. She stared at me questioningly.

Why was this so hard for me to tell her? It's not like I was all of a sudden a different person because of my interest in this club. I was still me. I was just opening my mind to new possibilities. New, perverse possibilities. No biggie.

"I… I kind of want to go to Kink." There I said it.

"Kink?"

"Yeah, the club. Kink."

"Oh my god! Holy cock!" Realization dawned on her face. "Kink! The sex club Kink?"

"Uh, yeah, that one." I ducked my head again. Fuck, she must really think I'm sick or disturbed now.

"Uh, wow… uh, okay. Yeah! Okay!" Was that… excitement I detected?

"Huh?" I raised my head back up to look at her.

"Okay, let's do it!" She was smiling brightly, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"What?" I said, shocked. "I mean, you… you don't think I'm weird? You want to go with me?"

"Of course I think you're weird." She smirked at me and shoved my shoulder playfully. "But, I don't think you're weird because you want to go to this club."

"You don't?"

"No. If anything I think it will be good for you and fun too, of course." She winked at me and then stood; taking both our empty wine glasses back to the kitchen.

Good for me?

"Alice what–" I was about to get up and follow her into the kitchen, but she was already returning with the wine glasses once again filled.

"Here," she handed me my glass and sat back down.

I took it, but drank more slowly this time. I was opening at the bookstore tomorrow and the last thing I wanted was to open hung-over.

"You need some excitement in your life Bells," Alice said as I continued sipping on my wine. "Some sex excitement."

"What are you talking about?" I set my glass down and turned back towards her. "I have plenty of excitement in my life."

Apparently something I said was amusing because she starting laughing with a mouth full and sprayed wine all over me.

"Seriously?" I glared at her.

"Sorry, sorry," she laughed, "but Bella, come on. The last action you got was nearly 1 year ago when we graduated. You haven't even gone on a date since then."

"I have too gone on a date," I whined in protest.

"James doesn't count," she rebuked.

"Sure it does. He liked me, he asked me out, and then we had dinner together. It so counts."

"Bella, James is your boss, so for starters, that's just wrong, and secondly – he said it was to talk about a possible raise for you and then when you met him for dinner that's when he told you it was actually a lie and that he just wanted to take you out."

"Sooo?" I knew it so didn't count, but I was desperate to prove her wrong. I didn't really want to acknowledge that I had been a total loser for the past year. I couldn't even find a decent job after graduating and was still stuck at the bookstore. That was bad enough. I didn't want to tack on the fact that I was socially lacking as well because I hadn't had sex or gone on a date in 12 months.

"So, James is a perv. You've even said that yourself! It doesn't count. Null and void. Thus, you need to get out and have fun. Thus, we are going to Kink!"

"Oh god," I sighed. "Alice, you are so right." James didn't count. He was, no… he _is_ a pervert. I needed to reawaken my libido and Kink was just the place to do so.

"Cheers to that." Alice smiled that devious smile of hers once again and raised her glass. "Here's to getting you sexed back up! Here's to Kink!"

"Cheers," I said, clinking my glass to hers and then downed the rest of the wine in one gulp.

What the hell have I gotten myself into?

* * *

><p><strong>Mmmm damn, I love me some Gerard Butler too Alice! Can we share? :P Reviews are sweet like Blow Pops... so please won't you give me some sugar? <strong>

**Remember to check out my profile for the link to the Kink blog to listen to the chapter song. **


	2. Sequins, and Latex, and Leather! Oh my!

**Sooo, I was going to wait till next week to post this next chapter, but I have had a lot of people adding this story to their favorites/alerts already after the first night of posting, so I thought I'd give all you wonderful twipervs a treat by posting the second chapter ahead of schedule. You guys rock! Thanks! **

**Just a side note: I hope I do not offend anyone with some of the things I bring up in this story. Specifically, talk about BDSM. REMEMBER, what the characters think or say does not necessarily reflect my own views. So if you don't like something then don't read, and please don't take your anger/opinions out on me. **

**This story is meant to be fun and kinky, so if you think you can handle that... read on! **

**Enjoy the tart.**

**Song rec: I'm Too Sexy by Right Said Fred. (link to Kink blog with song in my profile)**

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

"Oh, come on dude. Don't deny it. I look hot in spandex."

"No."

"Here, look, they've got it in blue. Isn't that your favorite color? Try it on."

"For fuck's sake Emmett, I am NOT putting that damn thing on and I am not going with you if you wear one too!"

Why the fuck did I even agree to this in the first place? A sex club? Honestly? Did people still go to those?

"Come on Ed." Emmett dangled the sparkling blue spandex shorts in front of my face as if I were an animal and he was trying to get me to take the bate. "This chick is fucking hot and she won't give me the time of day if I show up in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I've got to look the part and if you're going with me then you do too."

Why, why, why did I agree to this? Oh, I know. It's because I owed Emmett my life. It was my fault – the accident. It had been my fault and I would never forgive myself. There was no way Emmett didn't blame me as well. So, for the rest of my life I would do everything and anything to make up for it, and apparently that included agreeing to go to sex clubs with him so he could pick up a girl. Maybe this was pushing it. Allowing him to drag me to this place surely would not help make up for what I did, but he was right when he said I needed it. Since the accident, I hadn't allowed myself to have any fun. It had been a year, and I still didn't feel like I deserved to enjoy my life, but I also knew how it was hurting everyone around me to see me like this. So, for them I would go out. Inside I would still punish myself, I wouldn't enjoy myself. I didn't even know how to enjoy myself anymore, but for them and for Emmett, I would pretend. I would go out, have a few drinks, and put a huge fake smile on my face and they would believe it. Hell, even if they didn't believe it I knew they would pretend to, just like I would be pretending to enjoy myself. I have been such a callous, shell of a person since the accident and so even if I didn't enjoy it and even if they didn't believe my act, we would all still pretend, because it's what we needed. They needed me to be happy again and I needed them to think I was happy again.

"Ed man, you in there?"

"What?" I blinked my eyes at the blue sequined shorts still being waved in my face.

"You gonna try them on or what?" Emmett pulled the shorts back, smiling at me. "You know you want to."

"No, I don't want to. Can't I at least wear pants?" Pants at least would cover my ass and thighs, but those things – there was no way they would even cover one cheek.

"Fine, yeah, I don't care," Emmett mumbled as he began grabbing more things to take into the dressing room. "But if your ass isn't in something skin tight then I'm gonna drug you and put you in a fucking dress and make you go as a tranny."

"What the fuck Em!" My brother was seriously insane.

"Just joking!" he called from the dressing room, right before his booming laughter rang out. "Now try on something sparkly!"

Jesus! He was way too into this. I had absolutely nothing against it, but I was not about to dress the part and call myself a regular either. One time. I would only do this for him one time and then he was on his own with this girl. I honestly didn't even think he needed me there with him in the first place, but he said he thought it would be more believable that he was into this sort of thing if he had someone else with him. "Authenticity!" he had shouted as he pulled me out the door. He didn't even know the girl's name. He had only seen her going in and out of the club a few times. That was all it took for him to be hooked. Emmett was a pretty laid back guy, but when he wanted something, there was no stopping him, and he wanted this girl.

Long legs, tight body, and red flowing hair – which I thought looked fake – but to Emmett, she was a goddess. There was nothing that could stand in his way now. Clearly. He was in a dressing room trying on things that glittered and were made of spandex, enough said.

I was hoping I could get away with something at least shiny and loose fitting, but I had a feeling he wasn't gonna have it. It was all in or nothing with Emmett.

"You need help finding anything?" A short spikey haired girl asked as she rounded the corner of the aisle I was in.

"Uh…" I felt like a deer caught in headlights.

"Costume party?" she inquired as she came closer to see what I had been looking at.

"Uhh, not exactly." Fuck. I was mortified.

"Spandex huh?" She glanced quickly at me and then back at the wall of bodysuits and tights. "Doesn't really seem like your thing," she said and then disappeared around the corner.

I stood there in shock for a moment before she came back down the aisle holding a plastic package in her hand.

"These seem more you… and more in your comfort zone," she laughed and handed me the package. "Fitting room's just around the corner."

"Um, yeah… thanks," I said and swiftly took off to try on whatever she had given me. I didn't even care at that point what it was, I just wanted to get out of that aisle.

"Hey man, where's the fire?" Emmett joked as I flew past him and into one of the dressing rooms to change.

"Fuck Emmett," I cursed as I fumbled to get the package opened. "I seriously cannot believe I am doing this for you. I just made myself look like a total idiot in front of some girl that works here."

"I bet," he laughed. "Edward, you need to just relax. This is all just for fun. It's not like you're actually into any of it, so there is no need to worry about people judging you. Just have some fun. Pretend like it's Halloween or something."

As if it were that easy. Pretend like it's Halloween. Right. Except that it's April and we're going to a sex club, not a Halloween party.

"I don't understand how you are so cool about all of this," I said to him as I pulled a pair of leather pants with metal rings up the sides out of the package. I cringed at first sight, but once I got them on I realized they weren't as tight as the spandex things would have been. They actually didn't look half bad.

Oh, god, did I really just think that?

"So, will these do?" I asked as I stepped out. I felt completely ridiculous, but I was betting that whatever Emmett had picked out for himself was far worse and I just kept telling myself that all eyes would hopefully be on him and not me when we walked into the club.

"Sexy," I heard a girls voice say.

My head whipped in her direction to find the short girl from earlier who had given me the pants.

"I think you need something tighter," Emmett spoke up.

My eyes widened as I looked from him to the girl. Yes, I would surely die of embarrassment when all of this was over.

"No," the girl disagreed and gave me a wink. "I think he looks hot."

As horrified at the situation as I was, I found enough nerve to smile at her and mouth the words "thank you". She was a lifesaver.

"You don't think he looks too… uh, gothic?" Emmett asked.

"Nah," she said waving her hand. "Besides, I think the correct term is industrial. The look is more cyber industrial than gothic. It's a good look for him."

"Ok, whatever that means," Emmett huffed and then held up one of the outfits he had chosen for himself. "But don't you think something like this would be more appropriate for a sex club?" He raised his eyebrows at the girl suggestively.

She just laughed and shook her head. "Definitely not. If you wear those sequined briefs you will stick out like a sore thumb… and not in a good way."

Emmett frowned, looking like a defeated child. "Really?"

"Listen to the girl Em. She seems to know what she's talking about."

"Latex, vinyl, leather, cuffs, fishnet…" the girl prattled on as she once again disappeared and then returned with another package and tossed it at Emmett. "Try that outfit."

"Okay boss," Emmett quipped and then stepped into a dressing room.

Meanwhile I went back in mine and removed the leather pants. They still weren't my thing, but I felt much more comfortable knowing I would be wearing pants, as opposed to some sort of skintight bodysuit or shorts.

"Thanks again," I said to the girl when I came back out.

"You're welcome," she said smiling and then came up to me holding up some sort of shirt. "This should look good with the pants. Looks about your size."

"Geez, you work fast," I said as I took the shirt from her. It was a simple black tank, but had straps on the front that formed an "X" with a metal ring in the middle.

"Well, we are closing here in a few minutes and I am meeting a friend later. I don't mean to rush you guys, but I figured I'd help you along, seeing as you seem to have no idea what you're doing."

"Yeah, no idea." I agreed.

"So how's it coming?" she called to Emmett.

"Not bad pixie," he called back.

"No preview?" the girl asked intrigued.

"Nah," Emmett laughed. "I want it to be a surprise."

That's never a good sign. Emmett and surprises never went well together. He loved getting them, but giving them had never worked out too well in the past for him.

"Well, maybe I will get to see you in it at the club." The girl said to Emmett as he came out. "Kink? That's where you're going isn't it?"

She smiled at me with a hint of mischief in her eye. Once again I felt like I had been caught in headlights.

"Wha–what?" I stuttered like a fool. "How'd you guess? I mean, how'd you know that's where we're going?"

Great. I had been hoping I wouldn't see anyone I knew there, and although I didn't know this girl, it still felt as though my privacy was being invaded.

"Just a guess really." She shrugged. "But it's the only sex club in town that you don't have to be a member to get into. Or at least, it seems that way. I don't know really. I'm not an expert, but a friend of mine and I are actually going this weekend for the first time too."

"Oh yeah?" Emmett boomed, startling both the girl and I. "Isn't that great Ed?" He slapped me on the back and then wagged his eyebrows at me suggestively. "Now you'll have someone to talk to while I hit up my mystery lady."

"Mystery lady?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, some girl Emmett has seen a few times going into the club," I answered. "He's obsessed."

"Am not!" Emmett retaliated by shoving my shoulder, nearly knocking me over.

"Geez asshole!" I righted myself as I rubbed my arm. I had strength myself, but Emmett was a brute, a force to be reckoned with. "I just meant that you don't know the girl at all and you are already drooling over her."

We stood there glaring at each other, at odds, until the girl's laughing brought us out of our testosterone haze.

"You guys are great," she laughed. "But what day are you actually going? I don't know if we will be going the same night."

"Friday," Emmett and I both said in unison.

"Great! That's the same night we're going!" She smiled at the two of us, her face lighting up with her excitement, and for the first time I realized just how blue her eyes were. They were sort of mesmerizing. I could imagine some guy falling helplessly into the snares of her arms. Emmett was right in calling her pixie.

"So I guess we'll see you then?" I said, as I made a move to head towards the cash register. Emmett and Alice followed suit.

"Yeah." She smiled.

"Friday it is," Emmett reiterated.

"Well, I've got to go around and start cleaning this place up, but Riley will check you out at the register. See you guys Friday!" Alice waved and then disappeared behind some Renaissance costumes.

"She seems fun," Emmett commented as we made our way towards the front of the store. "I bet you'll have a good time with her." Once again he looked at me suggestively.

"Stop trying to see something where there is nothing Em." I shook my head at his idea.

I had to admit that Alice was beautiful, and she did seem fun, but she deserved someone better than me. Or at least someone better than the man I currently was. I was in no shape to date and try and make a girl happy. Alice seemed like a sweet girl. She deserved happiness.

"Dude, you're going to have to start dating again sometime. Might as well start now."

"Em…"

"Yes, please. Start now," the guy at the counter added, as he looked me up and down.

Riley? Wasn't that what Alice had said his name was?

"See Ed, you've got options all over the place," Emmett laughed.

"You're hot baby," Riley purred as he leaned over the counter. Please won't you take me out on a date?"

I could tell he wasn't being entirely serious. He was just messing with me, but I still felt the need to clarify that I just didn't swing that way.

"Sorry, I don't think I'm your type," I smiled back at him. "However, I do have a friend that plays both fields. He might take you up on your offer. I'll let him know you work here."

"Oh yeah?" Riley laughed as he backed off the counter and took our stuff to ring up. "What's his name?"

Our interaction with Riley immediately went from comical to normal. One minute he was an overtly gay man hitting on a straight one, and the next he was just a nice guy looking for, well… another nice guy.

"Jasper," I answered as I reached for my wallet to pay for our outfits.

"I got it," Emmett cut in. "I'm forcing you to go to this place with me, so the least I can do is buy these crazy outfits."

"I can pay f–"

"Nope!" Emmett cut me off and quickly swiped his card in the machine.

"Well, fine, but then I'll buy your first drink at the club."

"A gentleman too," Riley chimed in. "You sure you aren't looking to try something new babe?" He wagged his brows at me just like Emmett had done.

"Sorry," I laughed. "I'm really not, but I honestly will tell Jasper about you."

"Damn," Riley sighed, but then quickly recovered with a smile. "I guess I'll take what I can get. So is Jasper as cute as you are?"

"What am I, chopped liver?" Emmett joked.

"Oh, you're gorgeous too," Riley leaned in towards Emmett, "but I think you might crush me in bed."

We all laughed at his comment.

"Yeah, you're right. You are a tiny little fucker," Emmett said back.

"Well, I'd say Jasper is a good looking guy. Wouldn't you Em?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'd do him if I liked that sort of thing. Sure."

"Well, alright." Riley laughed as he looked between the two of us. "I guess I'll just have to take your word for it."

"I have to say this though," I started as I grabbed our bag off the counter. "He does seem to lean more towards women. I mean, he's definitely open to men, but I'm just not sure if he wants to end up with one, you know?"

"Fine by me," Riley said as he turned and switched off the open sign hanging in the window. "I'll take what I can get remember?" He smiled roguishly as he turned back around. I could tell he definitely wasn't adverse to just having some fun with Jasper.

"Just thought I'd warn you," I said as Em and I made our way towards the door. "I'll let him know though."

"Have a good night," Emmett called out as we walked out the door.

"Thanks! Have a good one!" I heard Riley call back.

I wasn't sure if Jasper was up for what Riley was looking for, but I knew it was hard for him to find anybody with his job. He was a travel photographer, so he also sometimes just took what he could get. Relationships were hard for him to maintain when he was always being flown out of state and even out of the country on assignment. He was in town this weekend though, so it wouldn't hurt to tell him about Riley. He could decide what he wanted to do from there.

"Well we just made all kinds of friends tonight," Emmett said as we walked down Broadway towards my car.

"Yeah, well… I'm still not happy about going with you to this place."

"Oh, come on." Emmett put his arm around me. "Lighten up. Maybe you will hook up with Alice, or her friend. She did say she was bringing a friend didn't she?"

"Em, I'm not hooking up with anybody," I protested as I lifted his arm off my shoulder to grab my keys out of my pocket. "But I was hoping that maybe Jasper would come and keep me company while you run off to play with your girl."

"Well there you go, and maybe he can bring Riley too. That way you will know Riley, and Alice, and her friend too. It'll be a blast!" Emmett's huge gaping smile made him look like an over eager kid on Christmas morning, and I just couldn't help but laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing, you're just really excited about this aren't you?" I shook my head and laughed as I opened the driver side door.

"Well, yeah, I am. Is there a problem with that?" Emmett asked as he folded his arms on the roof of the car. Leaning into the passenger side door, he just stared at me, waiting for a response like what I answered would be the most important thing in the world.

"No, not a problem at all," I said with a smirk, trying to hold back laughing again. He was such a dork, but unfortunately he was my brother and I loved him anyway. "Get in the car man, I'll drive you to the house."

"You not staying the night? You know I haven't touched your old room. You can stay over any time."

"No, I have to open the gallery early tomorrow. Plus, Jasper's getting in tomorrow and our apartment is a mess, so I really should do some cleaning tonight."

Most of the time I was alone at the apartment since Jasper was always traveling, but when he did come home on occasion, I liked the place to at least look halfway decent. I knew if I were away for a while, I wouldn't want to come home to a messy apartment. It was the least I could do.

Jasper had wanted to get his own place at first, and even though he could afford it, I told him it was a waste of money at this point in his life. We had been roomies in college, so we knew we could live together without killing each other, and this way he didn't have to worry about the upkeep while he was away.

"Ok, well, I'm just going to walk then. No need for you to drive out of your way," Emmett said as he pushed off the car and turned to start walking down the street.

"You're going to walk 10 blocks when I could just drive you?" It wasn't a horrible night. Surprisingly, it wasn't raining… yet, and Capitol Hill was a nice area, but still – you never knew what might happen in 10 blocks.

"No, no. I'm fine really. I think I can handle myself Ed," He joked as he flexed his arm muscles.

They really did make a statement… his arms. I wouldn't want to mess with him if I came upon him in the middle of the night.

"Alright, just call me when you get home," I called after him and then got in.

**KI ;) NK**

About 5 minutes later I found myself on Union Street, parked in front of the family café, heedful of that damn neon pink sign across the street. It's glowing light pulsed like a beacon. Only this wasn't a beacon of safety. It was a beacon of sex, and fantasy, a place where desires and sexual hunger ran free.

A place I secretly was curious to explore. I wasn't a sexual deviant or anything like that, but sex to me was completely natural. I saw nothing wrong those who were deeply integrated into the world of BDSM. I just would never have considered myself the sadomasochist type. I still didn't consider myself that type, but there was just something about that damn sign that called to me. It was almost as if it were the answer to something. It was almost as though it was telling me I would find something I needed behind that door.

Fucking crazy. That's what I was.

A sign, telling me all of that?

My phone ringing shook me out of it, and I pulled it from my pocket, glad to have something to pull me away – to pull me out of that haze. _Fucking neon sign. _

"Hello?"

"Safe and sound," Emmett said on the other end.

"Oh, oh good," I said, looking out my windows nervously as if Emmett had spies that would tell him where I was.

"You're home too, I'm guessing?"

"Uh, yeah," I laughed nervously. "Home too." I'm such a fucking idiot.

"Something wrong?"

"No, sorry. Just distracted. I'm uh, reading a funny email." Horrible lie.

"Alright, well, have a good night man. I'll see you Friday."

"Yeah, see ya."

I pressed the end button with a sigh of relief. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

Without a second thought I put the car back in drive and pulled out onto the street, with no intention of thinking anymore about Kink for the night.

I waited patiently for the light to change green at 2nd avenue. When it changed I sighed another sigh of relief, feeling myself relax as I drew further away from the club.

I'm not crazy. How could a sign, or a club, for that matter, be the answer to anything in my life?

I'm safe. I'm going home.

However, just before Union Street was completely out of sight, my eyes flickered to the rearview mirror. Once more, I caught glimpse of the pink glow pulsing late into the night, and just like that as I rounded the corner, it was gone. All I saw in the mirror were the eyes of a stranger staring back at me.

Who was this guy that was lured in by this risqué scene, tempted by erotic desires and fancies? It wasn't me. This wasn't me. I didn't know this person anymore. This body, this life, had felt alien to me since that night of my gallery opening.

The night my parents died.

* * *

><p><strong>Blue sequined briefs might make Emmett stick out like a sore thumb... but I still wouldn't mind seeing that. :P Mmm, and Edward in leather pants - yes please! <strong>

**Let me know what you little pervs think. :D **

**& don't forget to check out the Kink blog for the song recs. Link to the blog is in my profile. **


End file.
